parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney - Tails 2 - Character Smash - UbiSoftFan94.
This is what should be in Tails 2, made by UbiSoftFan94, and inspired by BrittAlCroftFan. Cast * Tails as Rayman * Adult Nala as Uglette * Captain Phoebus as Globox (mentioned) * Doc, Bashful, Jiminy Cricket, King Stefan, and King Hubert as The Globox Children (mentioned) * Tarzan, Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, Chip, Dale, and Jose Carioca as The Teensies * Captain Hook as Admiral Razorbeard * Tantor as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey * Jasper, Horace, Banzai, Ed, and Monstro as The Robot Pirates Transcript * Tails: Hi, Nala. What's up? (walks off to see Nala, cooling herself down) * Adult Nala: Oh, hi, Tails. Captain Phoebus went for a walk with the children. You haven't seen them, have you? * Tails: What?! Oh no! Then that means-- The pirates will go searching for them! * Adult Nala: (hears a sound of whistling and marching) Jump clear! The hero patrol is coming! * Tails: Stop! No, wait a minute. That's not right. Ah-ha... I've got it! Halt! (holds out his hand to stop the shadows coming toward him, but gasps in shock, then steps back, and stands out of the way) * Thomas: Who was standing in the middle of the tracks and had ordered to stop. I give the commands around here. Now speak up here. Who are you? * Tails: Oh, I'm sorry, your Majesty, but I'm Tails. This is Adult Nala. She and I need your help. It's an emergency! Her husband and her children must be found! * Emily: I'm Emily, Thomas's wife, and Thomas is my husband. * Luke: If you're the hero, then who's Nala's husband? * Captain Hook: (as he and his minions are in the bushes) How interesting. * Caitlin: And who are Nala's children? * Tails: Captain Phoebus, Doc, Bashful, Jiminy Cricket, King Stefan, and Hubert, the ones, who went out for a walk. * Tillie: I have three siblings, who are still alive, but have lost two parents, who are now dead. * Stephen: Now, Tails, if you don't mind, we'd like to get on with the march. * Tails: No, guys, you don't understand. They went for a walk and need to be found. * Tantor: How delightful. * Rayman: Do you really think we should help you out? I think Tails is telling the truth or telling lies. * Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad: Now, just a minute, Rayman. How would you like to have us lost and alone for a walk? * Tails: No, it's Captain Hook, he and his minions, Jasper, Horace, Banzai, Ed, Monstro, Scratch, Grounder, Smudger, the clowns, Bulgy, Daisy, Admiral Razorbeard, his lackey, Mavis, Elizabeth, and Razor's goons. * Adult Nala: They'll surely pick up Phoebus and his kids' ways. * Tails: Now, you either help find them, or I shall take over command. * Thomas: What?! A little fox attempting? Absolutely preposterous. Don't panic, I have a plan in my mind, all the time. Soldiers! Company, right pace! Volunteers for a special mission, can step one foot forward. * Tails: Yeah! (Caitlin, Luke, Tillie, Stephen, Rayman, Toad, and Abigail step back, except Casey, who is blowing on his pipe, but manages to step back) That's more like it. * Thomas: That's what I'd like to see. The supporters for duty. Now, you guys will help Tails to find Phoebus and the children. * Tails: Oh, thank you, Sir! Now that there's no time to lose! * Adult Nala: Good luck, Tails. Now, if you find the kids and my husband captured, you will let Tails know if you need help. * Stephen: Yes, Nala! (blows his whistle, but is stopped by Nala, who grabs his whistle with her paw) * Adult Nala: Shh! Not now, Stephen. * Stephen: Sorry, your Highness. * Emily: Now, our strategy would be to follow Tails, so that he can lead the way. * Adult Nala: Yeah, you will take one squad and cover the right path, and they shall take the other squad on the left path. * Rayman: Okay! * Adult Nala: (roars) Company! (Rayman, Tillie, and Casey Jr close their eyes and shake up and down) Sorry about that. Forward, march! (The hero patrol and Nala follow Tails down into the cave) * Jasper: Elemental surprise, eh? * Banzai: Most impressive. (Monstro smiles evilly) * Horace: (as Ed laughs) And now, for our trip to find Phoebus and the kids ourselves. Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Rayman The Animated Series TV Spoof